Yu-Gi-Oh! F-Gen : The New Life
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: This story is set 17 years after Jaden Yuki graduated from Duel Academy. Follow Tom for his new life at the academy. Warning : OC Spreading everywhere, misstypo, etc. Mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer : All properties of Yu-Gi-Oh! goes to Konami, Shonen Jump, and VIZ**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! F-Gen**

**Chapter 1: The Exam Prepper**

In a cardshop, south of Domino City. There many teenager playing Duel Monster to prepare for the exam in the Duel Academy. They dueling one each other.

"Alkana Knight Joker, finish him off!" said the black-haired boy as the knight stab through the boy's Mechanicalchaser to win the duel.

"You're getting better and better each time we duel, Tom. Next time, I'll gonna win!" said the other boy while he was gathering his cards to his deck, then he leave them. The boy called Tom was a boy with black chunky hair with gold iris, while the girl with green hair ponytailed, looked like 'Wynn, the Wind Charmer', along with emerald iris named Winona are beside Tom.

"What's wrong, Winona? Why look so gloomy today? Want a duel?" The black-haired say to the green-haired, ponytail girl.

"*sigh* Yeah, okay then if you say so. Tom." said the girl, as they two place their deck in hologramic table.

"**DUEL!"**

**Tom : 4000**

**Winona : 4000**

"Well, you can go first, Win." Said Tom, offered the girl to make her move.

"Okay, then. Draw!" She put her card into the card she has on her hand. "I summon Slate Warrior in Attack Position!" As she slapped her card, an alien-looking fiend take place in front of her, although it was a little small because it was a prototype machine table.**(ATK/1900 DEF/400)** "I'll set one card, my turn finished. Come on Tom, it's your turn."

"Summon a high-attack monster to stop my rush. You've been learn much since you came here. Draw!" As the boy draw his card, the girl activate her facedown. "I Activate Ultimate Offering, this card let me normal summon another monster by paying 500 Life Point of mine. Come on, it's still your turn." Said the girl as the boy proceeded to make his move. "I Special Summon Cyber Dragon in Attack Position!"

A mechanical serpentine came and take its place **(ATK/2100 DEF/1600)**. "I summon The-Light-Hex Sealed Fusion in Attack Position!" A weird-looking rock engulfed in the light join the cyber serpent. **(ATK/1000 DEF/1600)** "Now I tribute these two cards to special summon these monster. Come out, Cyber Twin Dragon." The serpent was gulped into the rock, then the rock was cracked like an egg. Showing a mechanical serpent with two head. **(ATK/2800 DEF/2100)** "Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Slate Warrior. Twin Silver Stream!" The mecha-serpent blasted two homing laser and destroyed Slate Warrior.

**Tom : 4000**

**Winona : 3100**

"Slate Warrior decreased the attack of the monster who destroyed it, or in this case, your Cyber Twin Dragon!" A green slime spitted form Slate Warrior's corpse and slow the serpent's movement.

"But my Cyber Twin Dragon can attack again!" The serpent blasted the laser again, hurting the girl

**Tom : 4000**

**Winona : 800**

"Your go! I'm finished." Said the boy as the girl draw her card.

"_If I don't have something to destroy that thing, I'll be finished by Tom next turn." "_Draw!"

She gasped, it's the card she needed. With all card in her hand, an idea formed in her head

"First, I play Dian Keto the Cure Master. This will regain a thousand of my life points." As she played the card, a big green tear drop into the girl's side of the arena, signing that her life point is replenished.

**Tom : 4000**

**Winona : 1800**

"Next, I'll summon Wynn, The Wind Charmer." The girl with the hair similar to Winona appeared in the arena **(ATK/500 DEF/1500)**. "I'll pay the cost of the Ultimate Offering to Summon Cyber-Tech Alligator!"

**Tom : 4000**

**Winona : 1300**

As the life point drained from Winona, Wynn the Wind Charmer was turned into a mechanical dragon with its wings **(ATK/2500 DEF/1600) **"I'll play this card too. Field Spell Rising Air Current" Suddenly, the arena was in the sky with a bird flying around, boosting the girl's monster by five hundred.

"Attack Cyber Twin Dragon, Trident Arm!" As she command, the mecha-dragon stabbed the serpent with its trident claw.

**Tom : 3300**

**Winona : 800**

"I end my turn. I think it will going to take long to take it out." She giggled.

" Draw, and I play Lightning Vortex, I'll throw this and…" As he spoke, the lightning came and struck Cyber-Tech Alligator. She gasped.

"I summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke" A ninja wearing a kunai with the samurai hairstyle come into the field **(ATK/1800 DEF/1000)**. "It's finished!" The ninja charge through and depleting Winona's remaining LP.

**Tom : 3300**

**Winona : 0**

"Guess I won this time, but we'll see at the exam. Okay, Winona. Let's go home for now." Said Tom, the girl nodded and walked behind him. "_It's almost been three years after you disappeared, right?"_

**NEXT ON Yu-Gi-Oh! F-Gen**

Duel Academy is start it's exam! Will Tom and Winona able to pass the exam? Or they will be come to an unexpected situation? Keep watching **Yu-Gi-Oh! F-Gen**

**A/N : Sorry if this story is really short, I promise I'll make it longer next time.**


End file.
